Innocent
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah pertemuan Grayfia, seorang dokter muda yang Innocnet dan Naruto uzumaki seorang teman FBnya yang baik hati, namun semua itu hanya topeng semata :v, Bagaimanakah kisahnya?


**.Happy Read.**

 **Ost op: Forever we can make it (Thyme)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **¤Criminal-S¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: 18+ , Conten dewasa, ada ikkeh" nya, pokoknya anak kecil jangan baca :v**

 **Warning: jangan melampiaskan nafsu anda kekucing ataupun ayam sehabis membaca fic ini :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Innocent.**

 _(Naruto &Grayfia)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku memandang smartphoneku untuk kesekian kalinya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, sebuah foto yang sedang menampilkan diriku sedang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja.

Itu foto yang biasa saja sebetulnya, namun fakta bahwa foto itu diambil dan dikirim oleh 'dia yang seharusnya tidak berada di sini'-lah yang membuatku deg-degan.

Dia adalah temanku di Facebook, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya karena selama ini hanya ngobrol lewat Facebook Messenger saja.

Jangankan ketemuan, dengar suaranya via telepon saja belum pernah. Aku sendiri memang membatasi jalur komunikasi. Aku selalu menolak ketika ada teman Facebook yang meminta nomor HP, id LINE, atau pin BBM. Apalagi jika yang meminta adalah cowok.

Aku lupa bagaimana awal perkenalan kami, yang kuingat hanya akhir-akhir ini kami memang cukup intens

mengobrol. Kami chatting hampir setiap malam dan membahas segala hal termasuk soal seks. Berawal dari saling cerita soal cerpen dewasa yang kami suka, obrolan pun berlanjut membahas soal imajinasi seks kami berdua.

Aku bukan perempuan bodoh yang tidak bisa menangkap sinyal ketertarikan seorang cowok. Saat kupancing sedikit, secara terang-terangan dia bilang dia mengagumiku. Dia bilang aku cantik dan punya kepribadian yang menggemaskan. Bahkan dia mengaku telah beberapa kali menjadikanku fantasi seksualnya.

Jujur aku tersanjung mendengar pengakuannya. Cewek mana sih yang gak senang dipuji dan dipuja? Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa menerima begitu saja kehadiran cowok yang selama ini coli sambil melihat fotoku dong?

Sekali lagi kupandang fotoku di dalam buble chat Facebook Messenger. Aku belum membalas chat darinya, bingung mau ngetik apa. Lima menit pun terlewati ketika akhirnya dia mengirim chat lagi.

"Met kerja sayang~Pulang kerja kita ketemuan di cafe seberang rumah sakit ya"

Sialan. Sudah seenaknya bikin panik orang, kini dia berani-beraninya memanggilku sayang dan menyuruhku menemuinya.

Aku membalas chatnya dengan pertanyaan

"Kamu ngapain ke sini?" Dia menjawab Mau.

"ketemu sama bidadari yang hadir di mimpiku setiap malam"

Aku hanya diam dan tidak membalas chat darinya, Dia pun tidak mengirimkan pesan apa-apa lagi hingga shift kerjaku berakhir jam 6 sore.

"Belum pulang, bu dokter?" seniorku menegur aku yang sedang melamun memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah cafe tempat dia berada.

"Eh, iya sebentar lagi Dok," jawabku sambil memasukkan perlengkapan makeup ke dalam tas.

"Tumben kamu dandan cantik banget sore ini? Mau kemana?" tanya seniorku sekali lagi.

Aku menangkap nada kecemburuan dari nada bicaranya.

Dokter Sirzech menyukaiku. Bukan cuma aku yang tahu, seluruh staf rumah sakit ini pun sepertinya tahu karena dia begitu gigih mendapatkan hatiku. Tapi hatiku tidak punya perasaan yang sama. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya meski tidak juga membenci atau menjauhinya. Kami sebatas pernah 'dekat' selama 2 bulan, kemudian berakhir begitu saja.

Kalau tidak cocok ya untuk apa dipaksakan?

"Mau ketemu teman di cafe depan, Dok" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Teman apa temaann..?" Sirzech bertanya lagi dengan nada bercanda. Sebuah candaan yang dipaksakan dokter Sirzech malah membuat suasana menjadi canggung, "Becanda kok Have fun ya!"

"Oke. Sampai jumpa besok Dok!" aku berpamitan dengannya.

Sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang dokter, aku langsung menyesal, Kenapa tadi aku bilang mau ketemu teman di cafe depan ya? Kini mau gak mau aku harus ke sana karena mata Sirzech terus membuntuti langkahku untuk memastikan diriku benar-benar pergi ke cafe dan tidak membohonginya.

Dari seberang jalan, cafe di depanku mendadak terlihat mengintimidasi, Membuatku merasa kecil dan tak berdaya dipermainkan nasib. Hal ini membuat dadaku berdebar dan langkahku pun jadi tergesa-gesa saat menyeberang.

'TIIIINNN!'

Sebuah klakson motor matic yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik mobil langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling, semua orang menatapku yang hampir tertabrak, semua orang. Termasuk beberapa staf rumah sakit dan dokter Sirzech, Jika mereka yang diseberang jalan saja sampai melihat.

apa apaan dengan pengunjung cafe ini? Jangan-jangan dia melihatku juga? Duh, kini aku tidak bisa kabur.

Aku mendorong pintu cafe dan melangkah masuk. Denting 3 lonceng kecil berbunyi saat pintu terbuka seolah meresmikan penyerahan diriku. Begitu melihatnya, aku segera menghampiri dia yang menginginkan tubuhku.

"Hai.." dia menjulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Hai.." aku menyambut tangannya untuk menunjukkan sopan santun.

Kami tidak saling menyebutkan nama layaknya orang yang baru kenalan, Bahkan 30 detik setelah aku dudukpun kami masih terdiam masing-masing. Kulihat, dia persis seperti foto di profle picture Facebooknya.

Tampan tapi (untungnya) tidak jelek:v ,Badannya juga berbentuk bahkan sempat membuatku merona saat sudah berimajinasi yang tidak tidak.

"Aku seneng banget bisa ketemu kamu secara langsung" Dia akhirnya memecah kebisuan.

"Aku malu haha" kataku jujur sambil menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Malu kenapa?" dia keheranan, "Waktu chat kamu gak pernah malu-malu? Kamu ceria, polos, jujur, gak munafik." sambungnya pelan sambil menatapku.

"Yaa...justru itu… Aku terlalu terbuka sama kamu" jawabku. "Mungkin aku berani kayak gitu karena nganggep kamu sebagai teman di internet doang, sekarang kamu ada di sini, aku bingung harus gimana."

Mendengar ucapanku dia tersenyum geli, "Pantesan kamu gak pernah mau ngasih nomor HP."

"Ya menurut lho aja! Di chat aja omongannya udah vulgar apa lagi kalo dikasih nomor HP!" sahutku dengan ketus.

Mendadak dia tertawa lepas, Tawanya terdengar renyah dan puas.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Jangan kaku gitu ah," dia memberi saran. "Lemesin aja"

"biar gampang masuknya?" sambungku. Kami tertawa, itu salah satu becandaan jorok yang sering kami lempar ketika sedang chatting.

Ketika tawa kami reda, dia melempar senyum. Lama sekali matanya memandang mataku. Aku bahkan sampai bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di bagian hitam bola matanya.

"Kamu persis banget seperti bayanganku selama ini," katanya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kiriku yang menelungkup di meja.

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku jadi teringat soal cerita dia yang sering membayangkanku sebagai partner seksnya. Haruskah kutarik tanganku dari atas meja?

Melihat aku diam saja dan tidak berusaha menarik tanganku, dia lanjut bertanya "Kamu gak takut sama aku kan?"

Sesaat, aku menarik napas untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku agar bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Takut lah" Aku memelankan suaraku, Meski kami duduk di pojok, tapi di cafe ini ada beberapa pengunjung yang bisa saja mencuri dengar. "Kamu sering cerita soal hobimu yang hardcore saat ML, kamu beberapa kali ngebayangin aku di-gangbang, gila tau ga?!"

"Aku cuma berusaha jujur sama kamu," dia menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. "Toh meski aku suka main kasar, bukan berarti aku datang ke sini buat melecehkan kamu dong?"

"Lalu buat apa kamu datang ke sini?" tanyaku to the point.

"Kamu sendiri maunya aku ngapain?" dia balas bertanya. Tentu yang muncul di pikiranku adalah soal selera seksualnya itu. Dia tersenyum melihatku diam tak menjawab.

"Kamu jarang ML ya?" tanya dia tiba-tiba. Aku memang belum pernah cerita tentang kehidupan seksualku, hanya dia yang cerita.

"Kalau aku boleh nebak, yang kamu tahu soal seks hanya sebatas yang kamu baca dari cerpen-cerpen dewasa kan?"

Aku terdiam memerhatikan tebakannya.

"Diam berarti iya," katanya melanjutkan. "Tapi kamu tertarik soal seks. Makanya kamu sering membaca cerita dewasa, punya akun di forum dewasa, join dengan grup cerita dewasa...bahkan kamu menemuiku karena berharap akan terjadi sesuatu antara

aku dan kamu kan?"

Pikiranku jelas langsung menolak tuduhannya. Tapi entah kenapa, bibirku tetap tertutup rapat seolah menolak untuk berbicara.

"Itu cuma tebakanku," dia melanjutkan. "Tapi jujur saja aku kaget kamu mau menemuiku di cafe ini, aku berpikir setelah tiba-tiba aku datengin kamu dan memotret kamu, efeknya kamu akan takut, kemudian menjauhi aku dengan keluar diam-diam lewat pintu belakang rumah sakit dan mem-block akun Facebook-ku."

"Aku juga ga ngerti kenapa aku datang ke sini nemuin kamu," jawabku. Akhirnya mulut ini bisa digerakkan. "Padahal aku takut banget pas kamu ngirim fotoku tadi siang."

"Aku tahu jawabannya kenapa kamu datang ke cafe ini," ujarnya. "Karena kamu percaya aku, Seperti yang aku bilang aku selalu jujur sama kamu," dia berusaha menenangkan aku. "Aku datang jauh-jauh mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat kamu jadi dokter PTT di lokasi terpencil, cuma buat ketemu kamu secara langsung. Mau dengar suara kamu, mau lihat pipi chubby kamu."

"Yakin cuma mau itu doang? Gak mau lihat yang lain?" tanyaku menggoda.

Dia tertawa. "Kalau dikasih ya aku gak nolak hahaha"

Belum sempat aku mengejek dia, cowok di depanku ini berkata lagi.

"aku cuma mau ketemu kamu, Terima kasih banget kamu sudi menemui aku, sekarang aku ngikut maunya kamu aja, kamu mau aku pergi, aku akan pergi. Cuma yaa, tentu aku akan sangat bahagia sekali kalau kamu mau nemenin aku malam ini."

"Nemenin apa Main ranjang?" aku meledek.

"Hahaha" dia tertawa. Lagi-lagi candaan yang sering kami gunakan saat chatting tengah malam.

"Intinya aku cuma berusaha. Aku datang ke jauh-jauh ke lokasi terpencil ini, tapi toh pada akhirnya kamulah yang memutuskan untuk menemuiku di cafe ini bukan?

"Begitupun nanti, maaf kalau aku mancing kamu karena aku selamanya akan jadi cowok yang naksir kamu," katanya. "Tapi kamulah yang nanti menentukan hasil akhirnya akan apa."

Semua keputusan ada di tanganku. Dan tanganku masih di atas meja, ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Dipegang erat seperti tak ingin melepaskan.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri dan bertanya "maaf pak boleh cangkir kosongnya saya angkat?"

"Silakan" jawab pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Naruto di hadapankuini, "Pesan air mineral gak dingin ya,Mas!"

"Air mineral gak dingin satu. Dokter Grayfia mau pesan sesuatu mungkin?" pelayan itu bertanya padaku. Aku cukup sering ke sini makanya dia mengenalku.

"Lemon tea satu," jawabku tak menoleh. Menatap lurus wajah cowok yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Oke saya ulang pesanannya ya Ice lemon tea satu, air mineral gak dingin satu," pelayan mengonfirmasi pesanan kami. "Pesanan kami antar maksimal 10 menit ya."

"Kamu pesan minuman?" tanya dia ketika pelayan sudah pergi.

"Kenapa?" aku balas bertanya.

"Gak apa-apa," dia tersenyum.

"Senang aja karena itu artinya kamu mau nemenin aku."

"Aku lemah sama cowok yang usahanya gigih" kataku tersipu.

"Seperti Dokter Sirzech?" goda Naruto.

"Kayaknya aku terlalu banyak cerita sama kamu ya?"

4 jam dan 2 gelas ice lemon tea berlalu tanpa kami sadari. Kupikir begitu kuberi lampu hijau dia akan langsung bergerak melontarkan bujukannya untuk meniduriku. Tapi ternyata kami hanya mengobrol saja, bahan obrolannya pun tidak ada yang menjurus tentang seks sama sekali.

Beberapa kali dia membuatku tertawa, ternyata orangnya humoris juga.

Ketika aku melihat jam dipergelangan tanganku, dia bertanya:

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya sudah jam sepuluh lewat, Cafenya juga sebentar lagi tutup" jawabku.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Ga usah, Kontrakanku cuma 10 menit jalan kaki kok dari sini, Justru harusnya aku yang nganterin kamu."

"Anterin aku?"

"Katanya belum cari hotel? Yuk aku bantu cariin."

"Kamu baik banget ya orangnya. Cantik, lucu, baik, pinter. Bener-bener cewek ideal banget" Ucap Naruto pelan tersenyum sambil mengacak surai silverku.

Huft. Aku rasa pipiku merona merah karena ucapannya dan perlakuanya.

"Hanya tinggal satu kamar dan bapak harus chekout maksimal jam 11 siang karena besok sudah dibooking untuk jam 12. Berminat, Pak?" kata seorang resepsionis hotel kepada kami.

Berhubung sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan tampaknya ini satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa, Naruto pun mengiyakan dan membayar kamar tersebut.

"Kok hotel pada penuh ya?" tanya Naruto saat menekan pin kartu debitnya dimesin EDC.

"Lagi ada munas partai pak, jadi banyak tamu yang datang."

"Ohh… Pantesan banyak bendera partai di pinggir jalan."

"Ini kuncinya," kata si resepsionis.

"Mari bapak-ibu, saya antar menuju kamarnya."

Entah kenapa aku malah menurut mengikuti resepsionis itu ke lantai paling atas. Padahal bisa saja aku berpamitan dengan dia di lobi hotel dan pulang ke kontrakan.

Setelah menunjukkan beberapa perlengkapan kamar dan diberi tips, resepsionis itu pergi meninggalkan kami di kamar hotel yang tertutup.

Aku terdiam di ujung tempat tidur memandang dirinya yang memasang rantai pintu kamar.

Situasi ini tampak berbahaya. Kalau aku diam saja, dia pasti akan berusaha memancingku untuk tidur dengannya. Aku segera berdiri untuk pamitan, namun tiba-tiba tangan kanannya meraih daguku dan mendaratkan ciuman ke bibirku.

"Mmmhhhh…" tenagaku langsung hilang. Tasku lepas dari genggaman dan lututku melemah. Dia pasti masih ingat ceritaku soal tubuhku yang mudah terangsang. Jangankan dihembus di telinga atau digigit di belakang leher, dicium saja aku langsung meleleh.

Melihatku merosot, tangan satunya meraih pinggangku untuk menjaga agar badanku tidak jatuh sementara tangan kanan yang tadi meraih daguku kini turun meremas dadaku.

Semua dia lakukan sambil terus memberikan deepkiss. Harus diakui aku menikmati ciumannya, terasa mendominasi namun tidak brutal, membuatku menerima kehadiran lidahnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Tangannya masuk ke balik baju! Entah sejak kapan kancing kemejaku dia lepas, yang jelas kini tangannya sudah sibuk bergerilya meremas bra yang menutupi payudaraku. Secara lihai dia melepas pengait bra di punggungku hanya dengan satu tangan. Puting kiriku pun langsung jadi mainan tangan kanannya.

Aku tak berdaya menahan gempurannya yang terlalu mendadak, Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat dia pada akhirnya merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan melucuti seluruh pakaianku hanya dalam satu menit.

Oh, kenapa aku jadi selemah ini?

Baru ketika tubuhku telanjang sempurna dan dia melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, aku bisa bergerak.

Mungkin karena di dalam hati aku takut dia akan menggunakan ikat pinggang itu untuk mencambuk pantatku dan main kasar. Aku bangkit, menggenggam tangannya yang memegang sabuk, lalu berlutut di hadapan selangkangannya. Tangan kirinya melepaskan sabuk hingga jatuh ke karpet hotel, lalu meremas rambut dan kepalaku.

"Aku Hisap aja ya?" tanyaku. "Kita jangan ML. Aku takut."

"Terserah kamu sayang" jawabnya

tak tahan.

Aku takut untuk berhubungan seks dengannya. Takut dia punya penyakit kelamin, takut hamil, takut dia main kasar. Banyak hal yang membuatku takut. Makanya kupikir jika aku bisa memuaskannya (meski hanya lewat oral seks) dia akan puas dan aku bisa pergi.

Kini celana jeans dan boxer miliknya sudah turun. Penisnya mengacung tegak menanti diservice oleh mulutku. Aku jilat bagian pangkalnya, perlahan menuju kepala penisnya. Tidak ada aroma menyengat atau rasa yang aneh di lidahku.

Tampaknya dia termasuk orang yang rutin menjaga kebersihan kelaminnya. Sampai ujung penis, kusapu seluruh 'palkon'-nya dengan lidah lalu kumasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutku hingga mentok ketenggorokan. Kuhisap pangkalnya sambil kutarik keluar mulutku hingga ke ujung, kemudian kuemut sebentar kepalanya lalu kumasukkan lagi kemulutku hingga mentok. Kuhisap, kutarik, kuemut, kumasukkan hingga mentok. Kuhisap, kutarik, kuemut, kumasukkan hingga mentok. Begitu terus sampai dia mendesah keenakan.

"Sssshh.. bangsat kamu muka innocent tapi jago banget Oral" Naruto bergumam gak jelas.

Ocehannya makin tidak jelas saat kugunakan tanganku untuk membantu mengocok penisnya.

Kedua tangannya memegang erat kepalaku, memaju-mundurkan mulutku dengan kecepatan yang semakin meningkat. Bisa dibilang, kini bibirku sedang diperkosa olehnya. Ayunan tangan yang memegang kepalaku semakin cepat, cepat dan cepat, hingga akhirnya,

PLOP!

"Aaahhh…." erangnya sambil melepaskan penisnya dari mulutku.

"Enak banget sayang!"

Aku menunggu dengan was-was, bersiap menerima guyuran sperma di wajahku.

Tapi tidak ada. Tampaknya dia belum mau keluar.

Dia malah menuntunku untuk berdiri, mencium bibirku singkat, lalu memutar tubuhku menghadap kasur, membelakanginya. Dengan sedikit dorongan di punggung, aku pun terjatuh menungging di tepi ranjang.

"Jangan dimasukin! Please!" pintaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Masih tidak mengubah posisiku yang menungging.

"Tenang aja Grayfia-chan" jawabnya sambil gantian berlutut dan mengoral vaginaku dari belakang.

"Aaaaahhh" tubuhku bergetar hebat merasakan sapuan lidahnya dibawah sana.

Lidahnya bergerak menjelajahi seluruh area vaginaku bahkan membelah celah kewanitaanku. Tak tahan dengan rangsangan yang kuterima, tanganku langsung menekuk hingga tubuhku tinggal bertumpu pada kedua siku. Pinggulku pun kini menungging semakin menantang.

Dia mulai menggunakan jarinya untuk mengorek ke dalam vagina. Tidak terlalu dalam namun aku sukses dibawa permainan jarinya puncak kenikmatan. , bulu kudukku sampai merinding, tulang punggungku menekuk, dan cairan orgasmeku menyembur berkali-kali, Aku malu sekali!

Tapi tampaknya dia tidak peduli, Lidahnya langsung menyapu menikmati seluruh cairan cintaku meleber keluar hingga bersih.

Setelah 'dicuci' vaginaku kembali dimasukkan satu jari tangannya, Perlahan dia memaju-mundukan jari itu untuk memancingku. Tentu aku hanya bisa mendesah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dia cabut keluar jarinya, bangkit berdiri, lalu mengarahkan penisnya ke lubangku. Ujungnya kini sudah berada tepat di bibir vaginaku yang becek. Jarinya membuka belahan kewanitaanku agar mengapit kepala penisnya.

Seperti terhipnotis, aku memundurkan pinggulku, membuat penisnya masuk ke dalam vaginaku, Awalnya hanya ujung kepalanya, tapi aku menginginkan lebih. Aku terus mendorong ke belakang, batangnya pun menggesek dinding vaginaku, Rasanya nikmat sekali. Terus kudorong ke belakang, terus, terus, hingga ujung penisnya tertahan sesuatu.

"Kamu masih perawan?" tersimpan keterkejutan yang luar biasa dalam pertanyaannya.

Itulah kenapa selama ini aku takut, Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya aku telanjang di hadapan pria, namun selama ini aku hanya pernah petting saja. Mantan-mantanku selalu puas ketika aku oral sampai keluar.

Mereka menghargai keinginanku untuk menjaga kesucianku yang ingin kupersembahkan kepada lelaki yang berhak, yakni suamiku kelak.

Penis itu masih setengah menancap di vaginaku saat dia memutuskan untuk menariknya. Tidak sampai keluar sepenuhnya, lalu perlahan dia masukkan lagi hingga menyundul selaput daraku. Cabut lagi, dorong lagi.

Rasanya nikmat sekali, padahal mungkin hanya seperempat penisnya yang masuk ke vaginaku. Ini gila.

Baru mencicipi kepala penisnya saja aku sudah hampir orgasme lagi, Benar saja, tidak lama dipompa, tubuhku kembali bergetar dan vaginaku banjir lagi.

"Mmmhhhh…." erangku.

"Enak sayang?" Naruto bertanya tanpa mencabut penisnya.

"Hmm..mmhh" aku berusaha menjawab meski dengan terbata-bata. "Aku ga pernah orgasme seenak ini."

"Sini kukasih yang lebih enak lagi!" Naruto berkata seperti itu sambil mendorong penisnya masuk secara mendadak, merobek selaput daraku.

"AAAAAAaahhhnnggggg!" aku menjerit karena sakit di vaginaku, Mendengar jeritanku, bukannya kasihan dia malah memompa penisnya dengan brutal.

"Terus sayang! Jerit terus yang kencang! Aaahhh Aahhh Aaahh"

Dia seperti kesetanan. Kukunya menancap kuat di kedua bongkah pantatku. Bahkan seskali dia menampar pantatku agar jepitan vaginaku semakin kencang.

PLAKK! "Ouwhh.. terus sayang.!"

PLAKK! "Jepitan perawan emang mantap banget!"

PLAKK! "Jepit yang keras Grayfia-chan!"

Selama 15 menit aku diperlakukan seperti boneka seksnya. Dipompa dan diperlakukan sesuka hatinya. Tentu batinku tersiksa sudah keperawananku direnggut tiba-tiba, kini tubuhku disakiti seperti tak ada artinya.

Tapi anehnya, hatiku mungkin menangis tapi tubuhku berpendapat sebaliknya. Setiap tamparan yang pantatku terima malah membuat otot vaginaku mengejang. Hal ini membuat sodokan penisnya semakin terasa nikmat. Aku tak percaya vaginaku malah orgasme setelah diperawani dan digenjot dengan kasar. Ketika mulutku mengerang tertahan kasur, vaginaku mencengkeram penisnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan membuat Naruto ikut mengerang keenakan.

"NNgggghhhhaaaaaahhh! Mantap! Hahahahahah!" Dia tertawa. Tampak puas sekali melihat kondisiku yang sekarang, Seorang dokter muda yang setengah jam lalu masih perawan dan innocent, kini bertekuk lutut dengan vagina yang berkedut-kedut meniktmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang masih terasa.

Kemudian dia mencabut penisnya dan naik ke atas kasur. Tubuhku ambruk kelelahan, namun dia malah mengajakku bangun.

"Gantian, sekarang kamu yang bergerak ya!" pintanya.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Meski lemas, tapi tubuhku menurut begitu saja ketika disuruh menindih tubuhnya yang terlentang di bawahku. Kini kemaluanku berada persis di atas selangkangannya, namun penisnya belum masuk. Tangannya memegang pinggangku lalu mengajak pantatku bergoyang, membuat belahan vaginaku menggesek batang penisnya yang tertindih di bawah. Meski awalnya dipaksa, lama kelamaan pinggulku bergoyang dengan sendirinya menikmati batang kejantanannya yang masih keras.

Seolah ingin mendapat kenikmatan yang maksimal, tubuhku kini condong ke belakang. Kedua tanganku bertumpu ke di pahanya, dadaku pun membusung bergoyang seirama pinggulku.

Dia tampak gemas dengan kedua bongkah payudaraku. "Kamu cantik sekali Grayfia-chan" desis Naruto sambil meremas payudaraku.

"Aaahhhnngg" Aku tak tahan lagi, Kuangkat pinggulku dan kuarahkan penisnya untuk masuk ke vaginaku.

Blesshh…

Ada setruman kecil yang kurasakan saat penisnya menancap sekali lagi.

Sensasi yang memicuku untuk orgasme, meski tak sedahsyat sebelumnya.

Selesai orgasme, kuangkat pinggulku sedikit, lalu kuturunkan lagi, Kupompa penis itu agar terus-menerus menyundul rahimku. Nikmat sekali rasanya. Berbeda dengan posisi doggy style tadi, posisi ini membuatku sangat menikmati sodokan penisnya. Mungkin karena kali ini aku yang memegang kendali dan goyangannya tidak brutal.

Posisi woman on top benar-benar membuatku keenakan. Tubuhku naik- turun semakin kencang hingga akhirnya…

"Hmmmmhhhh…." Kedua tanganku menutup mulut yang menjerit saat tubuhku seperti kejang-kejang beberapa kali lalu ambruk di dadanya. Aku orgasme entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Tak memberi jeda untuk aku beristirahat, dia memelukku lalu bangun tanpa melepaskan penisnya.

Dia ganti posisi, saat ini aku di bawah dekapannya. Bibirku dilumat bibirnya dan lidahnya kembali menyapu bagian dalam mulutku. Setelah nafsuku kembali bangkit, dia mulai memompa penisnya dengan kencang.

Pelukannya dilepas dari tubuhku. Dia duduk tegak kemudian menyilangkan kedua tanganku sehingga membuat payudaraku terjepit di tengah-tengah dan jadi membusung. Saat pinggulnya kembali bergoyang, payudaraku pun terombang-ambing tak karuan dibuatnya.

Aku tak tahan dengan sensasi ini. Kepalaku menoleh ke samping dan berusaha menggigit bantal untuk menahan suaraku agar tidak keluar.

Tapi usahaku sia-sia saja, kenikmatan yang kurasakan tetap membuat mulutku mengeluarkan erangan seperti jeritan-jeritan kecil. Suara yang membuat dia semakin beringas memompaku.

"Kamu lagi subur gak?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya di tengah pompaannya, Tentu aku tahu apa maksudnya. Dia sebentar lagi keluar. Aku tak pernah menghitung diriku sedang berada dalam masa subur atau tidak. Biar aman, aku harus mencegah dia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam rahimku.

"Jang..ngannn.. D-dalemm" aku menjawab sambil mengerang. "Sini.. keluar..rin.. dimm...mulutku. ajjj..ja.."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit hotel sambil terus memompaku. "Aku inget semua hal tentang kamu lho!

"Aku inget nama rumah sakit tempat kamu jadi dokter muda, makanya aku bisa nyamperin ke tempat kamu kerja, Aku juga inget waktu kamu ngeluh badmood pas lagi dapet, Makanya aku tahu banget harusnya kamu lagi subur sekarang"

Perkataannya jelas membuatku panik, otot vaginaku jadi menegang.

"Ahhh.. iya sayang.. terus jepit kontol aku yang kuat, kamu nyuruh aku, keluar dimulut karena takut aku hamilin kan?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, tidak hanya vaginaku, tapi seluruh tubuhku kini jadi tegang. Hanya otot leherku yang masih bisa digerakkan, sehingga aku menggeleng untuk menolak pikiran jahatnya untuk menghamiliku.

"Gimana rasanya? Diperawanin, terus dihamilin?

"Sama orang yang cuma kamu kenal dari Facebook! Hahahaha"

Aku panik namun tubuhku tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menikmati sodokan penisnya.

"Jangan! Please! Jangan didalemmmhhhh!"

Dia tersenyum jahat melihatku tak berdaya melawan nikmat.

"Boleh. Tapi syaratnya ada dua ahahaha" dia berkata sambil terus memompaku.

"Aku nurut! Please jangan di dalem aku turutin apa mau kamuhh aahhh!" aku memelas. Kepalaku sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Yang aku tahu hanya satu, jangan sampai dia menyemburkan sperma di dalam rahimku.

"Oke.. hh.. hhh...yang..pertama hh..hhh...kamu harus mau jadi pacarku"

Air mataku menetes, Sudah beberapa kali aku 'ditembak' cowok, namun baru kali ini aku dipaksa menerimanya. Di situasi yang sungguh sangat amat tidak romantis pula!

Dia tersenyum saat melihatku mengangguk. Meski terpaksa, namun aku jelas tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya jadi pacarku.

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Iyya...hahh.. hahhh.."

"Kamu mau ML sampai pagi sama pacarmu ini?"

Naruto merasa di atas angin sekarang.

Dia memaksaku melayani nafsu setannya hingga puas. Oh, tidak. Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang buatku.

"Mau gak?" dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Iya...hhhh" jawabku, "Kammmu..bebass..setubuhi aku sammppaiihhh..paggii"

Mendengar jawaban Grayfia, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapanku. "Terima kasih sayang" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibirku.

Seharusnya ini jadi ciuman yang romantis, jika vaginaku tidak terus disodok dengan brutal oleh penisnya.

"Sekarang syarat yang kedua"desis Naruto pelan.

"Appa?" tanyaku sambil terengah-engah. Rasanya aku hampir pingsan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku ya sayang" Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kiriku. Sodokan penisnya kurasakan melambat namun lebih bertenaga. Kini terasa kedutan-kedutan kecil di liang kewanitaanku yang bukan berasal dari otot vaginaku.

Jangan-jangan?

"Aku mau tanya" bisik Naruto di telingaku. "Kamu mau anak cowok apa anak cewek? HNGGHHH!"

Saat bertanya, penisnya berhenti memompa dan ditanamkan dalam-dalam hingga mentok. Bibirnya menutup mulutku yang mengerang ketika jutaan sel spermanya menyemprot berkali-kali di dalam vaginaku.

Hatiku hancur, namun vaginaku malah orgasme akibat rasa hangat yang membanjiri rahimku. Lagi-lagi tubuhku mengkhianatiku.

 **¤Owari¤**

Nggeantung yak? :v emang gitu ceritanya :v yeah ini salah satu cerita dari dua author lagi uchida persembahkan :v

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.THANKS FOR CRIMINAL-S.**

 **.Innocent Belong's Uchida Tokugawa and Criminal-S.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
